


Finding Eros

by RazzleDazzle2k13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: After winning his 5th gold medal, Victor is bored. He is drug to the banquet by his coach. Little did he know that night would forever change his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight/gifts).



As I sat on the stage answering questions, I really only had one thing on my mind, Yuri Katsuki. I hoped that wherever he was that he had seen my final performance as it had been for him. I stepped into the rink that night for the final time as a competitor. No one knew that but in my heart I knew that it was the end for me. I had skated my final skate all for Yuri.

 

“What are you plans after this?” a reporter asked me. 

 

I didn’t even bother with a response, I just shrugged and gave them my best smile. Lucky for me the questions were directed to Chris as he claimed he would take the gold next season. They looked to me for a response and I just laughed. When we were dismissed I smiled for the cameras and snuck out so I could go home. I skipped the banquet in favor of spending time with Makkachin.

 

I fed him before stripping down to take a shower. When I dried off and got dressed, I curled up on the couch with Makkachin. I was just scrolling through Instagram when a message popped up with a link to a video. I opened it up and felt my heart skip a beat. There before my very eyes on my tiny phone screen was Yuri Katsuki. It took me a moment to even realize what he was skating. If I hadn’t been in such a daze it wouldn’t have taken me so long to realize it was my very own program, the one that I had just skated myself.

 

I watched as he performed my piece flawlessly. It was in that moment that the memories from a year ago I had tried so hard to repress came flooding back. 

 

\---

 

_ I had seen a whole new side to Yuri that I never saw on the ice. For once he seemed confident and comfortable. I watched as he danced alone, danced with Chris, then danced with me. He seemed so sure of himself and carefree, I couldn’t help but laugh and let him take the lead. We danced and I had never felt so free or happy in my life. Watching him suffer such a hard loss and yet be so free, I wanted that, I wanted him. Then he took me by total surprise and said I would have to be his coach if he beat Yuri in a dance off. _

 

_ Needless to say it wasn’t much of a battle between the Yuri’s and it ended with Katsuki drunkenly begging me to be his coach while he air humped my leg. I’m sure that if it would have been anyone else, I would have turned them away. However, looking down at him, I saw something I had lost a long time ago. I saw a fire, a passion. I wanted it, I wanted to feel the same way Yuri did at that moment. I almost got carried away and agreed but then I realized he was just really drunk and didn’t mean it. He had a coach, he didn’t need me.  _

 

_ I spent the rest of the night capturing pictures for memories later. I couldn’t keep my eyes off Yuri. He was everywhere all at once. It was then that an idea hit me. It was for a new routine. I started planning it out in my head as I watched him dance. _

 

_ Eventually like all good things, the night came to an end and Yuri’s coach had to drag him out of the banquet hall after finding his clothes. I watched him leave, taking my exit shortly after. _

 

_ The next day as I was trying to help out my little Yuri by giving him pointers, I saw Yuri again. I gave him my best smile and asked him if he wanted to take a picture with me. He reacted the total opposite way than I had expected and ran away. Had I really read all the signs wrong? I could have sworn we had hit it off. I mulled it over the entire trip back home. Yakov and Yuri had both given up trying to even talk to me. I didn’t even go home when we returned to Russia, I went straight to the rink to work on what I had envisioned in my head.  It was two parts, Eros and Agape.  _

 

_ Yuri had awoken something in me that I had never felt before. A fire, something burning deep within me. I skated the routines for hours until I was mentally and physically exhausted. I drug myself to the edge of the rink where I collapsed on the ground. I laid there looking up at the ceiling of the building replaying the previous night's events. Yuri’s movements were so, so eros. I had planned this program from us. No other program had ever come so quick or easy for me. Even if he really didn’t want me as a coach, I had hoped to show him the program. I wanted to see him skate it.  _

 

_ After a good while of self loathing and pity, I picked myself up off the ground and changed before heading home to my beloved Makkachin. I told him about the past few days as he laid in my lap. I sighed as I rubbed his head, thoughts of Yuri Katsuki running rampant.  _

 

_ “What am I going to do?” I complained. _

 

_ Makkachin whined and nestled closer to me. _

 

_ “I’m sorry boy. I know this isn’t like me,” I apologized. “I just don’t know what I should do anymore. I’m getting  tired of the life we’re living. It’s so lonely.”   _

 

_ He whined again, almost as if to agree with me. I kissed the top of his head and pinched the bridge of my nose.  _

 

_ “I think I only have one more in me boy,” I admitted.  _

 

_ I loved being in the spotlight. I loved skating but I was lonely and tired. I wanted someone to share my passion with. I had spent so much of my life skating I had pushed other things aside, like love and my life in general. Countless hours had been put into the rink. I had been so focused on skating that nothing else matter, except this time was different. I needed a change. I thought Yuri would be that breath of fresh air for me, yet he had ran away. I sighed again. Clearly I had received a different message than what he had intended or maybe I was just supposed to be a hook up for him. I didn’t know and I had no way to ask him. Well I did but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Instead I stuck to looking at his Instagram pictures without ever following him or liking them.  _

 

_ I spent the next year immersed in my skating as it had always been. Nothing would have changed except the fact that after everyone went home, I stayed behind to work on my new programs. Every time I skated it I couldn’t help but picture Yuri by my side. It was a routine I had made for him and him alone. When I skated it I felt a little less alone.  _

 

_ Before I knew it, it was competition time once again. I hadn’t told anyone, not even Yakov, that this would be my last run as a skater. I knew it was the right choice for me but I had no idea what I would do once it was over. As I stepped onto the ice for the final time and the cheers of the crowd reached deafening levels, I had only one person on my mind, Yuri. I was silently dedicating my final performance to the man who had stolen my heart and didn’t even know it. _

 

\---

I felt like seeing him skate my piece was a silent message to me. He was saying he hadn’t forgotten me and he still wanted my help. I sprang into action. I immediately started to pack. In the middle of shoving things into boxes, I tried to find the hot spring that Yuri said his family ran. I called and after a bit of an issue with the language barrier, I reserved a room. I packed up my most important things and added a shipping label to them. I scheduled a pick up as I booked a plane ticket also. 

 

That very night I was on my way to Japan with Makkachin. As we landed, I hailed a cab to take me to my new home. Yuri’s parents welcomed me and Makkachin with warm smiles and directed me to the outdoor bath. I got settled in and made sure Makkachin was comfortable before wrapping myself in a bathrobe to make my way outside. Yuri’s mom had told me he was out so I decided to relax before he got in.

 

Just as I was enjoying my soak, I heard someone panting as they rushed outside.

 

“Vi- Victor?” Yuri looked at me in confusion. “Why are you here?”

 

I stood up, being as dramatic as I could and held out my hand to him.

 

“Yuri, starting today I’m your coach,” I told him with a smile. “I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” Then I winked, the perfect way to seal the deal, or so I thought. 

 

I expected him to be happy and run into my arms at the very least. Instead I got a very surprised “Huh?” and then “What?”. 

  
Clearly he was playing hard to get. That was fine. I had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life at 2am. I watched ep10 and NEEDED to do something. This is not nearly as beautiful as I had planned in my head but it's done and out now. Do with it what you will.


End file.
